Rallo Tubbs
|origin = The Cleveland Show |occupation = Student |skills = Basketball Combat Proficiency Manipulation |hobby = Hanging out with his friends Picking Up Chicks Annoying Cleveland and Roberta Eating Boogers (formerly) |goals = Dependent on Episode |crimes = Pranks Bullying Vituperation Disrespect for Authority Blatant Racism Mild Sexism |type of villain = On & Off Anti-Hero Thrill-Seeking Prankster Occasional Bully Black Supremacist }} Montclair "Rallo" Tubbs or better known as Rallo is a major character on the animated sitcom The Cleveland Show, which is a spinoff to Family Guy. He's the biological son of Donna and her ex-husband, Robert. He has one biological sister, Roberta. As a result of his mother marrying Cleveland, Rallo has gained Cleveland Brown Jr. as a step-brother. His best friends are Julius and Walt. He is voiced by Mike Henry who also played Cleveland Brown. Biography Despite his age, and the fact his father has been absent for most of his life, Rallo behaves much like Robert, behaving at times like a very articulate thug, and hormonally charged. He seems to get along fairly well with his mother Donna and has a normal love/hate relationship with Roberta, who at times seems to neglect him, yet at other times speaks to him as if an intellectual equal. With the new arrivals of Cleveland and Cleveland Jr. Rallo has shown some initial reluctance to accept both into his life, actively insulting them, and insulting their weight. However, he warms up to Cleveland, who manages to teach him how to handle checking out the girls in his kindergarten class. When Cleveland inadvertently kills the family dog, Rallo is devastated by the loss, but comes to respect Cleveland for all the work he did in trying to 'find him' when Rallo thought the dog was merely missing, as well as the effort Cleveland put into trying to be a good parent to Roberta. Despite being younger than his new step-brother Cleveland Jr. Rallo seems to take a more aggressive hand in their interaction, openly insulting Jr. However, this seems to just be Rallo's way of addressing people in general, and not done with any deep malice intended. In fact, their relationship is showing promise of being a decently caring one at this point. In "Birth of a Salesman" both Roberta and Rallo are disturbed by how clean and attentive Cleveland Jr. is in regards to Donna's parental requests. Initially annoyed at him making them look bad, they become sympathetic when they realize that he never accepted his parent's divorce, and has been doing all he can to avoid giving into his sorrow. Together Rallo and Roberta do all they can to help Cleveland Jr. let his feelings out and at the same time, they accept him as their brother. He might be racist towards Jewish people, as discovered in "Ladies' Night", but later becomes racist towards white people after learning of the history of slavery in the United States. Rallo then go on rants to kill and harm white people, but changes his stance once he sees that the Krinklesac family are not racists and are not responsible for owning slaves. His favorite meal consists of fish sticks and tater tots, and, before his step-father moved in, he sat at the head of the dinner table. Rallo also enjoys taking advantage of Junior's innocence and naivity. In "American Prankster" he goes on a bender pulling pranks on his friends and family and eventually goes too far when his pranks gets Junior expelled from school. Donna and Cleveland demand for him to apologize, but Rallo refuses thinking Junior should just learn to take a joke, which later leads to his commuppance in the third act where Rallo almost gets arrested only for it to be a prank conducted by Cleveland to make him learn a lesson. Appearance Rallo is a short, African-American boy with a big puffy afro that's larger than his own head. He wears a light blue shirt, dark blue shorts, and red and white sneakers. Personality Rallo is a funny, charismatic, wise-cracking five-year-old Cassanova/prankster, with an unlimited supply of swag. He is the coolest kid in school, being well-adorned by all of his fellow students because of his hilarious pranks and entertaining antics. Rallo is also a real stud, having gotten numerous girlfriends for himself, throughout the series and treating girls in a really suave and chauvinistic manner. Rallo enjoys pulling pranks and annoying people to death as it's one of his favorite past times. Rallo is very in touch with his black culture and does things such as watching black TV shows and movies, play basketball, sing rap songs and idolize random celebrities and public figures for no reason other than them being black. Very much, if not all of his aforementioned behavior comes from his father, Robert Tubbs, a man who Rallo respects and admires and sees as a hero, despite the fact that he's a sleazy scumbag who left him and his mother, on account of being a selfish, lazy moron. Rallo usually has little to no respect for authority, with the only adult he truly respects being Robert and to a lesser extent, Donna. Rallo vehemently disrespects Cleveland, as he is not his real father and is a horrible downgrade of a father figure, not just in comparison to his original dad, but also just because he's an idiotic, cowardly puss in general. Rallo does not respect Cleveland as his father or an authority figure and constantly tries to one-up him in terms of power and although most of the time, he ends up failing and making an ass of himself, he's occasionally managed to succeed and put Cleveland under his thumb, such as in "Fat and Wet", when Rallo realized that Cleveland let him drown and tried to hide it from Donna, so he blackmailed him into doing his bidding all week. Despite usually being a bad seed, Rallo has proven on numerous occasions that he is capable of feeling guilt for his bad deeds and even honest empathy for people he hurts, such as in "Mr. & Mrs. Brown", when Rallo got Junior blamed for a candy bar he stole and had him grounded for it, only to later feel bad for what he did to Junior and then try to fix things by not only telling the truth to set Junior free but also getting himself into even bigger trouble so that he could suffer worse than Junior did. Villainous Acts *In the "Pilot" episode of The Cleveland Show, Rallo was mentioned to have been suspended from school for pulling does his teacher's pants. When he returned to school, he continued being a creep but in a more subtle way. He dropped a pencil on the ground and crawled under the table as though he was looking for it but in actuality, he was looking up the girls' skirts. *In "Birth of a Salesman", Rallo and Roberta were mad at Junior for doing his chores, while they refused, as this made them look bad by comparison. The two planned on beating him up with baseball bats but when he revealed to secretly be emotionally distraught by the divorce of his parents, they backed down. Later, the two decided to throw a roast for Junior, where they did nothing but insult him for his parents' divorce, until they brought him to tears. *In "A Brown Thanksgiving", Rallo and his friends leave a bag of dog shit on Tim the Bear's front porch and light it on fire. Tim comes out to see it steps in it. Rallo comes home and laughs about it, profanely telling his parents the whole story in pride. *In "From Bed to Worse", Rallo cockblocks Cleveland every night by sleeping with him and Donna. Rallo openly admitted to Cleveland that he was doing this so that he could dethrone him as "king" and keep his own title as the man of the house. Rallo even goes as far as to partake in self-harm, breaking his own leg just to get Donna to pay more attention to him than Cleveland. *In "Brotherly Love", Rallo set up Junior with a girl he liked, named Chanel, only for him to see her, himself, fall in love with her and decide to try and steal her from him. Rallo started blatantly hitting on Chanel during her date with Junior but this plan failed because Chanel only saw him as a little kid and treated him like a baby instead of a boyfriend. *In "Brown History Month", when Rallo learns about slavery, he starts hating white people, (specifically Lester) and starts to act like a black supremacist, breaking the fourth wall to tell the black people in the audience to find the nearest white person's home or business and burn it to the ground. Rallo convinces Cleveland to start hating Lester, which leads to Cleveland and Lester getting into a huge fight, that gets them sent to court. Later in the episode, Rallo breaks into The Krinklesac Residence in an attempt to steal their confederate flag. *In "Fat and Wet", Rallo temporarily drowns in the pool and his life is saved by Cleveland, who should have been watching him as per Donna's request but was too busy watching TV. When Rallo found out that Cleveland was supposed to be watching him, he uses this to blackmail Cleveland into doing whatever he wants. Rallo makes Cleveland empty his pockets so he can steal his watch, makes him iron his clothes, paint an Easy-E mural on his bedroom ceiling, and even makes him eat a stick just to be a dick. *In "Murray Christmas", Rallo made anti-Semitic comments about Murray. *In "Beer Walk!", Rallo goes around scaring people, dressed as various horror movie villains such as Jason Voorhees, Chucky. Leatherface, and Freddy Krueger. He only stops when he takes it too far by scaring Donna, who punches him in the face out of pure instinct. *In "Ain't Nothin' But Mutton Bustin'", Rallo and Cleveland lie to Donna, saying that Rallo is going to boy scouts when in actuality, he's mutton busting. *In "Like a Boss", Rallo snuck a walky-talky into the tank that had the class pet, Turt Russel in it, while he was taking care of it. He used this to make it look like the turtle was talking and trick Junior into doing his homework for him as well as doing a bunch of other embarrassing and stupid stunts. *In "A Short Story and a Tall Tale", Rallo stands up Trish Barty at her wedding. *In "Skip Day", Rallo drives his tricycle right into Kendra, knocking her over and severely injuring her. Kendra later says that she caught a glimpse of the criminal and describes him as a short guy on a tricycle. Rallo is terrified about Lester finding out it was him, so he tries to hide the evidence by taking the tricycle to the top of a mountain, only for it to roll down and come right back home. After this, Rallo saws the tricycle to pieces and burns them all in a tub of acid, permanently removing the evidence from existence. Later, Lester sees Holt riding a tricycle and assumes it's him. Lester gets revenge on Holt by cutting his breaks the next time he goes out triking. At this point, Rallo confesses that it was really him so that he, Lester, and Kendra can go to save Holt before he got himself killed. *In "Dancing With the Stools", Rallo acts like a horrible child, while Roberta babysits him. *In "March Dadness", Rallo buys a 1967 Mustang on Ebay and recklessly drives it all around town, destroying property, terrifying people, and wrecking everything. Rallo was never caught and got away with his actions completely. *In "American Prankster", Rallo pulls tons of pranks on people, such as pranking Cleveland with a snake nut can, switching Tim's shampoo with hair remover, switching the labels on Freight Train and Cookie's weekly pill organizers, tricking Cleveland into going into the girls bathroom, tricking Cleveland into peeing on some electrical cords, tricking Cleveland into falling down the stairs, giving Roberta an exploding cigarette, and giving Donna binoculars that stained her eyes. Eventually, the family became fed up with Rallo's pranks and decided to put a stop to it. Rallo was about to trick the family into smelling his squirting flower when Donna stopped him by punishing him. Rallo rebelled against this by proceeding to pull an even worse prank. Rallo flushed the toilet, while Junior was showering, making the water get so hot that Junior had to jump out of the shower. Rallo took a naked picture of Junior without him noticing and snuck it into his slideshow so that he would accidentally present it to his entire boy scouts team. *In "Turkey Pot Die", Rallo vandalizes Donna's parade float after she didn't let him do what he wanted with it. *In "A Vas Deferens Between Men & Women", Rallo becomes the lead actor of Stoolbend High School's play of Little Orphan Annie. When he did, he let the fame go to his head and started acting like a diva, barking out orders, mistreating Junior, and humiliating Roberta. Rallo also demanded very expensive and frivolous things such as having his own personal trailer to rehearse in. All of this cost too much money for the school to handle, which led to the play getting canceled. *In "Hustle 'N' Bros", Rallo found Mr. Waterman's lost dog, Rock Hudson and instead of returning him, like he was supposed to, he kept him for himself. *In "Wide World of Cleveland Show", the Italian version of The Cleveland Show, "La Famiglia Brown", portrayed Rallo as an Italian mobster, known for his career as a hitman. In the show, Rallo got revenge on Junior for killing his friend by drowning Larry the Leopard in the toilet. *In "A Rodent Like This", Rallo tortures Larry the Leopard with a whip and a bottomless chair after watching one too many James Bond movies. He later becomes obsessed with a briefcase, being carried around by Junior, desperate to know what's in it. He spends the entire week, stalking him and attacking him, trying to find out what's in the briefcase only for Junior to refuse to tell him. Eventually, Rallo attack Junior, while he's in the shower, and knocks his naked butt down the stairs. Junior finally tells him what's in here and all that's in there are two coupons to The Stubby Pickle Deli. Rallo convinces Junior to give him one and take him to the deli with him, despite how rude he had been to him. *In "Fist and the Furious", Rallo and Junior had a food truck, only for their business to be quickly squandered, when Choni opened a food truck of her own nearby, Rallo sabotaged her food truck by sneaking live cockroaches into her food, which got it shut down by the health department. Despite Choni clearly being in the wrong here, Junior threatened Rallo to undo what he did because Choni was connected to his girlfriend, Cecilia and he worried about her getting indirectly hurt, through her aunt's business going down under. Rallo was forced to call up the health department and trick them into thinking cockroaches were presentable food by cryogenically freezing one and eating it, claiming that this was one of the food truck's many unique menu options. *In "Grave Danger", Rallo pushed a kid over and took his basketball and also stole an iPhone from a store. However, this was all because his new gangster friends, Tyler, Randy, and Snoot were forcing him to, making Rallo an unwilling villain by proxy. *In "Of Lice and Men", Rallo would bully kids at his school by giving them all nicknames. Some of the nicknames visibly offended the students such as naming an Asian kid "Rice Pee Pee" and more notably, naming Dudley "Boog-kkake". He would later get his comeuppance when his head would get shaved for a lice infection and he would have to go to school, showing off his peanut-shaped head, earning him the nickname "Mr. Peanut". Rallo would eventually learn his lesson and start referring to his former victim, turn oppressor, turn friend as "Dudley" again. *In "Mr. & Mrs. Brown", Rallo stole a candy bar from a street vendor. When the candy bar fell out of his pocket Donna spotted it on the ground but didn't know whether it was him or Junior, who stole it. Donna grounded both of them until one of them fessed up, which meant that Junior had to be grounded for a long time for something Rallo did. Rallo refused to admit to what he did and even convinced Roberta into letting him free, meaning that Junior did more time than he did for a crime he didn't commit. Later, Rallo started to feel guilty about what he did to Junior so in order to clear his name, he told Donna the truth, on top of that, he got himself into even more trouble than before, just to make things even, by casually reciting to Donna a list of off-color terms for a woman's private areas. *In the Family Guy episode, "Chris Has Got a Date, Date, Date, Date, Date", Cleveland disguised Rallo as a squirrel and instructed him to go into Lois' garden and steal her tomatoes so that he could get free ingredients to make into a bruschetta. Lois was still unaware of the fact that this was actually Rallo, as she vowed to kill the squirrel who's been eating her tomatoes. This also implies that Rallo's garden-robbing has been somewhat of a tradition, that's been going on for a while. Trivia *Rallo was named after a pseudonym his voice actor, Mike Henry used when prank calling radio stations. **In-universe, Rallo was named after Rollo Larson from Sanford and Son. *Rallo's knowledge on sex has been massively inconsistent, throughout the series. Some episodes portray him as knowing everything about the birds and the bees such as "Field of Streams", when he accurately albeit unprofessionally described gay sex and in "Brown History Month", when Donna straight up told him that a man sticks his penis into a woman's vagina to create a baby. However, other episodes portray him as being completely oblivious to it, such as "A Vas Deferens Between Men & Women", featuring him assuming that babies are made with mud, chicken, and mac & cheese. *Despite only being 5 years old, Rallo is an alcoholic. In "Love Rollercoaster", he drank a beer and in "Brownsized", he implied that he regularly drinks beers, when watching Breaking Bad. He is also a drug addict, as seen in "When a Man (or Freight Train) Loves His Cookie", when he inhaled computer cleaner. *Over the course of the series, Rallo has dressed up as five different horror movie villains. In "Beer Walk!", he dressed as Jason Voorhees from Friday the 13th, Chucky from Child's Play, Leatherface from The Texas Chainsaw Massacre, and Freddy Krueger from A Nightmare on Elm Street and in "Escape From Goochland", he dressed as John Kramer's iconic puppet, Billy from the Saw franchise. *In the episodes "A Short Story and a Tall Tale" and "Grave Danger", it was revealed that Rallo's real name is actually "Montclair". *In "Of Lice and Men", it was revealed that underneath his afro, Rallo has a peanut-shaped head. As Donna point out, this is a genetic trait, that effects everyone in The Tubbs Family tree. *Rallo's name is oftentimes misspelled as "Rollo" by the fanbase. *Rallo has made a number of cameos in Family Guy (even before he became a character on the show). In "The Splendid Source", Peter, Quagmire, and Joe went down to Stoolbend to visit Cleveland and his family, which included an appearance from Rallo. In "It's a Trap!", Rallo played the role of Nein Numb in the Star Wars parody. In "Boopa Dee Bappa Dee", Peter used a TV Remote to change Stewie into a bunch of different sit-com characters. One of which was Rallo Tubbs. Gallery The Cleveland Show Rallo's Debut.png|Rallo's debut. Rallo Being a Perv.png|Rallo looking up his female classmates' skirts. Rallo Sleeping With Cleveland and Donna.jpg|Rallo cockblocking Cleveland from Donna. Rallo Stealing Junior's Girl.jpg|Rallo stealing Chanel from Junior. Rallo as Jason.png|Rallo dressed as Jason Voorhees. Rallo as Chucky.png|Rallo dressed as Chucky. Rallo as Leatherface.png|Rallo dressed as Leatherface. Rallo as Freddy Kreuger.png|Rallo dressed as Freddy Krueger. 049TK2F (1).jpg|Rallo annoying Roberta with his antics. Rallo Rallos Cleveland.png|Cleveland gets "Rallo'ed" by Rallo's prank. Rallo Pulling a Prank.png|Rallo pulling one of his classic pranks. Rallo Nasty.jpg|Rallo being villainous. Eyesopen.png|Rallo taking a picture of Junior, naked. Rallo Invades Junior in the Shower.jpg|Rallo invading Junior in the shower ... again. Family Guy Cleveland and Rallo Steal Lois' Tomatoes.png|Rallo dressing as a squirrel so he can steal Lois' tomatoes for Cleveland to make into a bruschetta. Miscellaneous Rallo_Tubbs.jpg Rallo_Tubbs.png External Links * * * Navigation Category:The Cleveland Show Villains Category:Family Guy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Sitcom Villains Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Male Category:Kids Category:Anti-Villain Category:On & Off Category:Grey Zone Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Trickster Category:Cheater Category:Liars Category:Sadists Category:Perverts Category:Master Manipulator Category:Control Freaks Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Egotist Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Abusers Category:Karma Houdini Category:Vengeful Category:Hypocrites Category:Mischievous Category:Affably Evil Category:Blackmailers Category:Destroyers Category:Self-Aware Category:Provoker Category:Embezzlers Category:Amoral Category:Siblings Category:Spy Category:Cowards Category:Tragic Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Pawns Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Weaklings Category:Deal Makers Category:Thief Category:Honorable Category:Love Rivals Category:Master Orator Category:Remorseful Category:Crossover Villains Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Protagonists